Begin Again
by Miss.Elizabeth.Nightingale
Summary: Hermione is not the same after the Battle of Hogwarts. All her passion has drained away with the death of so many friends and the loss of her parents. When the Ministry of Magic offers her the chance to travel to a new world, Hermione decides to take a chance to have a new life, a new love, to begin again. (Note: This is a Legolas and Hermione fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: The Proposition

983. It had been 983 days since the Battle of Hogwarts, or more popularly stated, almost 3 years.

The sense of loss following the battle was crippling. So many people had died: Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. Hermione found she even mourned the loss of Lavender Brown. They would remain immortal in her memory, never to change.

The same could not be said for Hermione. A lot had changed since her years at Hogwarts. Standing now at the main entrance to the castle, Hermione Granger was no longer the passionate young witch she used to be. Her brief romance with Ron Weasley had faded within a year of its beginning. Hermione just didn't feel the love anymore. In fact, she didn't feel much of anything. She just felt…numb.

"Miss Granger?" said a familiar voice.

Hermione shook herself from her trance just in time to see Minerva McGonagall coming toward her.

"You're half an hour early!" said the headmistress.

"I know. I thought I would take some time to look around the castle. Try to remember…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She was going to say that she wanted to recall what it was like to feel, but she couldn't bring herself to wipe the bright smile from her former professor's face.

"Yes, it does bring back memories." Replied McGonagall, a brief glimmer of sadness passing across her eyes. "Would you like some more time, or shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, seeking a distraction from the painful direction of the conversation.

"Come." Said McGonagall turning into the castle. Hermione followed her to the headmistress's office, and waited as she sorted through a pile of papers upon her desk.

"The Ministry of Magic has brought an…issue to my attention recently that I feel you will find most interesting." Announced McGonagall, finally.

"Really?" replied Hermione, skeptically. "What is it?"

"We have a proposition for you! A sort of job, if you will." McGonagall paused for a moment and continued when Hermione made no objection. "Of course, you remember how when you take a life, your soul splits in half." Said McGonagall. "Well, it turns out that when you save one your soul multiplies. It's rather fascinating, actually. Every time you save a life, you're soul duplicates, but it's not the same as it was with…well you know. Your other soul exists in an alternate dimension!"

"In what form?" asked Hermione, with a vague amount of interest.

"It has no form." Stated McGonagall matter-of-factly. "It simply floats about in the universe. But here's the most interesting part: if your soul has duplicated across dimensions, you can follow it and travel to these different worlds! You are probably wondering why I am telling you this, but you see, you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley saved a great many lives in our war with the Dark Lord. Surely, your souls have been duplicated ten-fold! The Ministry has recruited me to ask you to be the first to travel across dimensions!"

"Just me?" asked Hermione. "Why not Harry or Ron?"

"Well, Mr. Potter's employment as an auror forbids him from participating in such a risky venture. And Mr. Weasley… well. So you see, you are the best candidate for the job. I would have to warn you, however, that there is very real risk involved. It is not known if you will be able to return."

"I see." Said Hermione, pondering the situation.

"I will give you time to reflect." Announced McGonagall. "But the Ministry will need an answer within a week."

Hermione did think about McGonagall's proposal. Looking around her small apartment, all she saw were dusty books she no longer had the heart to touch. Her parents could never regain their memories of her, Harry was busy on his auror missions, and Ron…well. What was left for Hermione to stay for?

"I will do it." She resolved one night as she counted the raindrops on the outside of her window. "I have nothing to lose."

And so Hermione put everything she owned into storage only taking the necessary clothes and provisions she would need on her journey. Crookshanks went to live with Luna Lovegood, and a week later, Hermione was reporting to the Ministry of Magic, ready to begin again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Hermione

"Miss Granger?" asked a female voice.

"What?" replied Hermione, who had drifted away into her thoughts as the woman named Beatrix McTeer explained the details of how she would travel to the new world. Hermione didn't much care how she got away. She just wanted out.

"Are you ready?" asked Beatrix raising an overly tweezed brow.

"Yes." Said Hermione clutching the necklace the Ministry had given her.

"That necklace has already been set with the coordinates we are sending you to. Once you arrive, it will reprogram itself for your return to this world. Therefore, you must make sure not to jostle the coordinates or lose the necklace. Otherwise, you can never come back." Warned Beatrix with a somewhat inappropriate bubbliness in her voice.

"Okay." Said Hermione subtly mocking Beatrix's tone. Along with the necklace, the Ministry had provided her with a bag of provisions that had been charmed so it could travel across dimensions. Hermione wondered why the Ministry bothered to put so much effort into finding out how to cross between worlds. She could see no real benefit to the venture.

"The new Minister of Magic Nicholas Crawford is so pleased that you agreed to participate in this project. You are doing the Ministry a real service!" Cooed Beatrix, nauseatingly.

"I try my best." Said Hermione sarcastically. "Is everything all set for me to go?"

"Hold on one moment!" replied Beatrix, who walked around her desk and began rustling through a drawer. She pulled out a small purple flower and placed it in Hermione's hair. "There!" she cried. "Now you're ready."

Hermione turned her head to roll her eyes before taking the necklace into her hands and pushing down on the sapphire jewel which glowed so brightly Hermione was blinded by the light.

_What is this? _Thought Hermione who found herself in a great expanse of nothingness. All around her was empty white space. _Where am I?_

As if answering her question, the necklace floated up from Hermione's chest and began pulling her along in a seemingly random direction. Hermione went along with it for what seemed like an hour before she finally began seeing a small black dot from very far away. Gradually the dot grew larger until she distinguished that she was looking at a person. No not just a person, it was a girl. Not just a girl it was…her?!

_Is this a mirror?_ Thought Hermione, as her twin came closer. "Who are you?" she asked.

This other Hermione offered no reply, but simply stopped a few steps away and smiled. She put both hands up into the air as if resting them on an invisible window in front of her. Hermione stared dumbly at this display, unsure of what to make of it. _Who was this being?_ It suddenly occurred to her that this was her duplicate soul and she would have to make contact with it to transfer to the other dimension.

Hermione mirrored her duplicate's actions and walked slowly toward her with hands outstretched. The twin continued to smile and say nothing as Hermione came closer and closer until finally their hands touched and they both fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: The White Wizard

The earth was singing a bright twinkling song. Hermione could hear it as she slowly regained consciousness. She sighed as a cool gentle breeze enveloped her in a deep sense of serenity. Opening her eyes, she saw an expansive blue sky bordered with rich green leaves.

Suddenly, Hermione became aware of a sharp sensation in her back and she sat up slowly only to realize that she was stranded on a rock in the middle of a river. She looked around, but in every direction raging rapids surrounded her. _How will I get out of here?_ She wondered.

Slowly, Hermione inched herself closer to the edge of her rock and tried to determine how deep the water was. She reached for her wand, but found that her bag had gone missing. Searching for it, she saw it hanging from a tree branch near the bank of the river. It was far out of her reach.

Hermione hesitated a few moments, pondering her minimal options. Should she wait until someone came along to help her? No, Hermione didn't know where she was, but she was pretty sure it was some sort of desolate wilderness. That left risking drowning to try to swim to dry land. The water didn't look too high and Hermione thought she could resist the current as long as she kept her feet planted into the bottom of the river.

Pushing off the rock, Hermione found she could in fact reach the river floor, and step-by-step, she moved toward the bank. One…Two…Three…Hermione stepped on a slick spot, and she lost her footing. Before she realized what happened, she was being rushed downstream by the will of the river, struggling to keep her head above water.

Hermione grabbed at sticks and rocks, but couldn't get a good enough hold on any of them. Soon she became aware of the rapids growing faster and louder, until finally she saw the water before her dropping abruptly into what Hermione could only assume was a deadly waterfall. _So much for a new life,_ she thought.

"Grab on!" cried a bellowing voice. Where had she heard it before? "Quickly!" a wooden staff was pointed in front of her face, and Hermione latched onto it tightly. She felt her savior lift her out of the water, and then she fell onto the grass coughing and shaking from the adrenaline of such a close encounter with death.

"Miss Granger?" asked the voice in shock. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Hermione was still unable to answer. _How did this stranger know her?_ Finally, her coughing subsided and she looked up only to start coughing again. Surely, her eyes had deceived her. "Professor Dumbledore?!" she cried.

…

Hermione sat warmly by the fire and watched as Dumbledore prepared a roast rabbit.

"I don't understand." She said. "You died. I saw you."

"That is true, Miss Granger. I did die." Replied Dumbledore. "But it is much more complicated than that."

"I know about how souls duplicate when you save a life." Said Hermione.

"That is part of it." Said Dumbledore. The rabbit had finished roasting and he portioned it off for Hermione. Once they were comfortably eating, Dumbledore began his story.

"Before I was your headmaster at Hogwarts, I lived in this land. I was known as Gandalf the Grey. A terrible darkness had taken hold over the people here. An evil greater than we had ever known. A dark lord, known as Sauron, sought to take over Middle Earth with the one ring to rule them all. I led a group of brave fighters known as the Fellowship of the Ring to destroy the ghastly object, but was caught in a battle against a Balrog. When I died, I found I had the option to come back to life, but in a different dimension. I was taken to your land, and I lived there for very many years. That night on the astronomy tower, I returned to spirit form. I had saved enough lives from the Dark Lord that I had a new soul here and could return. But this time, I came back as Gandalf the White. You see, time moves differently between worlds. What is hundreds of years in one land, may be just a day in another."

"This dark lord." Began Hermione. "Is he somehow connected to Lord Voldemort?"

"I believe he may have been." Admitted Gandalf shaking his head. "It seems the rules for soul duplication are not specific about how lives are saved or who's. While Lord Voldemort was living in your world, his duplicate soul was here attempting to come back to life using the power of the ring. Fortunately, it failed and his duplicate soul was destroyed when the ring was. We can only hope that he has no other duplicates with which to return again. But tell me Miss Granger, how did you come to Middle Earth?"

"The Ministry of Magic sent me." Explained Hermione. "They gave me this necklace, which showed me the way."

"May I?" asked Gandalf. Hermione handed him the necklace, and he inspected it closely before looking at her seriously. "Why did the Ministry send you?"

"I don't know. They said that I saved many lives, and that I was a good candidate to travel between worlds."

"Something about that doesn't sit well with me." Said Gandalf. "Come. There is someone you need to meet."

Gandalf handed Hermione her bag that he had retrieved for her, and she followed him through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Rivendell." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lord of Rivendell

Hermione and Gandalf travelled nearly a week before they reached Rivendell. When they arrived, Hermione experienced a brief glimmer of awe at the beautiful city nestled between mountains covered in shimmering waterfalls.

Soon, however, the city was not so interesting to Hermione as its inhabitants. The people of Rivendell were shockingly tall, with flowing pleated hair and an ethereal beauty that Hermione had never seen matched. They glowed with a gentle cool light that seemed to emanate from their very cores. But most surprising was their delicately pointed ears, which reminded Hermione of the house elves for whom she had been an adamant activist in her early years at Hogwarts.

"Who are these people?" asked Hermione in wonder. She had turned to face Gandalf but the answer she received came from another voice behind her.

"We are the Eldar, people of the stars, but most know us as elves." Said the voice. Hermione turned around to see a dark haired elf looking at her with a very direct gaze.

"Lord Elrond." Greeted Gandalf. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Is it?" asked Elrond, feeling Gandalf's thoughts. "Then tell me my friend, why do you look so weary?"

"First, let me introduce you to Hermione Granger." Said Gandalf. "She is an old student of mine." Gandalf paused while Elrond bowed his head to Hermione. "We have a matter of some concern that I would very much like to speak to you about."

"I see." Replied Elrond. "Let us speak in a more private location." Hermione and Gandalf followed Lord Elrond into one of the larger buildings, where Gandalf relayed his concerns regarding Hermione's necklace and the Ministry of Magic's recent interest in crossing between worlds.

"Yes, it does seem strange." Agreed Elrond, his prominent brow creasing with the depth of his thoughts. "And they specifically chose this land? What can be there reason?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Gandalf. "When Cornelius Fudge was the minister, he signed a document that banned inter-dimensional travel. Most who were aware of the possibility agreed that such travel could only be bad news. Now this new minister, who Miss Granger tells me about, has disregarded the original law. I have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"I think it is time that we assembled the council." Said Elrond, looking very grave. "They will help us decide what is to be done."

And so the fastest elvish riders were sent out in every direction. The council would meet again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Council of Elrond

It took several weeks before the council could assemble. During that time, Hermione had learned a lot about the new world she had travelled to. Like her world, Middle Earth had only recently overcome a terrible war. Lord Elrond and the High Elves had intended to leave Middle Earth to travel overseas, but this new development kept them here longer than anticipated.

Hermione wondered what all the commotion was about. Was she really a pawn in some dark scheme belonging to the new Minister of Magic? Hermione didn't know a lot about Nicholas Crawford, but nothing bad had happened since he took office.

Nevertheless, Hermione felt uncomfortable wearing the necklace that the Ministry had given her. Instead, she kept it tucked away under her bed where it would be safe until the council meeting.

Soon council members started to arrive. There was a temperamental dwarf with an auburn beard named Gimli, and a man called Faramir who brought his wife Eowyn. Hermione was saddened to hear that Faramir had volunteered to replace his brother on the council after he died in the war against Sauron. Many others arrived as the days went on. Great excitement accompanied the arrival of King Aragorn of Gondor and the breathtaking Queen Arwen. Apparently Arwen was Lord Elrond's daughter. She had given up her immortality to marry a mortal man.

Every night the council members dined together in a constant state of cheer. Hermione could not understand them. How could they laugh and joke when so recently they had been at war? Did the dead not haunt them? Hermione kept mostly to herself during these evenings. She sat by an elf called Erestor who's taciturn nature kept him from making much conversation with anyone, least of all Hermione.

One night Gimli had been drinking too much and started rambling about elves in a rather offensive manner. "You elves are a strange lot, all high and mighty. You think 'cause you're taller than me you can boss me about?"

"Actually, we can boss you about because under all the gruff, you're just a big pushover." Said an unfamiliar voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on the new arrival. He had long blond hair, plaited behind his head and piercing grey eyes that were looking at Gimli in mirth. Hermione had never seen a man so beautiful as he was.

"Legolas! My Friend!" chuckled Gimli drunkenly. "See? Here is an elf worth my time!"

Legolas walked into the room and embraced Gimli in a firm hug. "What did I tell you about manners, Gimli?" he teased. "You'll never make any friends carrying on the way you do."

"Making friends?" coughed Gimli. "We dwarves are highly skilled at making friends when we want to. I, however, prefer to be on my own."

"Legolas, you are late." Said Elrond standing up to meet him.

"I apologize, Lord Elrond." He replied. "I was on a scouting mission for my father when your messenger arrived."

"It is quite alright." Said Elrond. "Now we are all assembled. I believe you know everyone here except Miss Hermione Granger." Elrond made a gesture in Hermione's direction, and she froze as Legolas's gaze met hers. He nodded at her and started saying something to Lord Elrond in Elvish.

"That is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Said Eowyn sensing Hermione's interest. "He is an excellent bowman."

"Is he?" Hermione replied. "That's nice." She returned her attention to her plate to ward off any additional notice from the lively bunch around her.

Once dinner was over, Hermione escaped into the gardens. It was the only place where she could be alone with her thoughts. How these council members could be happy for so long was a constant field of wonder to Hermione, and she found their company utterly exhausting.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evening in the Garden

The garden was as beautiful as the people who created it. Flowers Hermione had never seen before glistened and glowed in the moonlight. Fireflies shined every color of the rainbow.

Hermione found a bench hidden among the luscious leaves of a bush that smelled of honey. She had been sitting in blissful solitude for only a few moments when she heard voices approaching the garden gate.

"Gandalf has assured me that Miss Granger cannot be a part of the Minister's scheme to travel to our world." Said one voice, which Hermione recognized as Lord Elrond's.

"But still." Said the other voice. "I don't believe she should be allowed at the meeting tomorrow. We cannot trust her. She may be a spy." Hermione peered through the honey bush and saw the shining blonde hair of the speaker. _Legolas_? He was walking on one side of Elrond with Gimli on the other.

"Miss Granger is not of this world, but I do not believe that she means to harm it. She strikes me more as a victim of this situation than any of us." Asserted Elrond.

"She's quite a pretty little lass too." Added Gimli, cheeringly. "But there's a sadness in her eyes."

"That is completely irrelevant, Gimli. Besides, I saw nothing remarkable about her." Said Legolas. "Why should we allow her such a role in the council?"

_What?!_ Scoffed Hermione internally. _How dare he judge me so? _Hermione moved closer to listen.

"Have a heart, Legolas." Replied Gimli. "I'm sure she's had a hard life."

"I'm just saying that we don't know anything about her. I think we should be on our guard." Legolas insisted. The trio had been walking past the garden gate and before Hermione could hear what was said next, they were too far out of earshot.

Hermione was alone in the garden again. How silly she felt for admiring that callous elf. _Nothing remarkable about her?_ _He barely even met her!_ Hermione tried to convince herself that his opinion meant nothing to her, but his words would not leave her mind. She got up and started walking from the garden. The lovely scenery of Rivendell had disappeared in the imaginary shroud of dark clouds, which surrounded Hermione as she fumed all the way to her room. Deep in her chest she felt something flickering and coming to life.


	7. Chapter 7: The Council Meeting

The council met early the next morning to discuss Hermione's necklace and the Ministry of Magic's interest in Middle Earth.

"I understand your concern, Gandalf. However, I do not believe there is enough evidence to warrant any action from us." Stated Faramir after Gandalf had explained the situation.

"And how do you know their interest in Middle Earth is not peaceful?" added Aragorn. "Perhaps they are curious to learn of other lands."

"Yes yes." Replied Gandalf. "You both have excellent points. I'm not suggesting that we take any immediate action. However, I believe it would be wise to establish a team that could monitor the situation in case any new developments arise. We must always be prepared for the worst."

"And who would be on this team?" asked Legolas. "Are you suggesting the Fellowship be reunited?"

"That is an excellent idea, Legolas!" said Gandalf with a glint in his eye. "Thank you for suggesting it!"

Legolas shot Gandalf a dark look, but didn't say anything. No one would have heard him anyway; the council had erupted into a jumble of angry voices.

"There so few of us left without the hobbits!"

"What are we supposed to do? Wait around for months doing nothing?"

"I for one have better things to do with my time."

This chaos continued for sometime, as Hermione stood-by in silence. "Why were they so stubborn?" She wondered. "Haven't they learned what's really important in life? And Legolas!" Hermione's eyes darkened as she looked in the elf's direction. "How can he be so smug?!" Hermione quickly became impatient with everyone around her and decided this madness needed to end. She was determined to prove herself a valuable ally. Almost before she was conscious of her resolution she hear her own voice call out…

"HEY! LISTEN!" The unusual sound of Hermione's voice warranted the immediate attention of everyone in the room.

"I know that I am new here." She began. "And that there is nothing very remarkable about me." She looked at Legolas, meaningfully. "But I understand the importance of taking precautions. When there was a Dark Lord threatening my land, I gave up my parents to protect them. Now I'll never see them again, but I know that they are safe. All that we are asking _you_ for is your time. Is that such a sacrifice? If Gandalf were correct about the people who sent me here, wouldn't you rather have been prepared? I have not been here for long, but I have already seen so much beauty in this world. How can you stand here today and take all that for granted?"

Hermione's speech was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Most of the council had dropped their eyes to the ground. Legolas, however, was looking directly at Hermione. If she had returned his gaze, she would have seen a hint of admiration in his eyes before it was quickly replaced with a sneer.

"The lass makes a good argument." Said Gimli, finally. "I admire her passion. You can count Gimli son of Gloin on your side, Miss Granger!"

"And me." Said Aragorn. Faramir and the rest of the council were quick to follow. Legolas stood the last to offer his help. He stepped forward and nodded his head as the only indication that he would join the operation.

"Then it is settled." Announced Elrond. "We will establish a new Fellowship, The Fellowship of… of Hermione" Elrond smiled, "to be on the look out for any further action by the Ministry of Magic. You may all call Rivendell your home until we know we are secure from this potential threat."

"What shall we do in the meantime?" asked Faramir.

"Well, we may be here a while. I don't see any harm in having a little fun." Said Gimli side smiling at Legolas who was too distracted to notice.

"How about a ball?" suggested Gandalf, who was met with quick agreement. A ball would be held in honor of the new Fellowship. It would take place in exactly one week, and people from all around would be invited to attend.

The whole council returned to its prior cheery state except for two. One was her usual emotionless self and the other was trying to deny the strange fluttering sensation he felt when a very intelligent pair of brown eyes looked his way.


	8. Chapter 8: The Generous Gift

For the new Fellowship, the next few weeks were a blur of merry activity. The great hall where the ball was to be held seemed to blossom with flowers of every color almost overnight. Musicians from all around travelled to Rivendell and filled the streets with their sweet tunes. Heaps of foods were being prepared covering the air with a thick savory scent, which attracted many to hover near its source—especially Gimli.

The night of the ball was fast approaching, but it seemed like every night was a party. The Fellowship members dined luxuriously and often sang or drunk themselves silly before passing out at random locations around the city. Hermione discovered herself laughing more than once at some antic of Gimli's or one of the many jokes Eowyn whispered in her ear. She promptly caught herself and resumed her previous gloom, but it was getting harder and harder to maintain what was beginning to feel like a façade.

There was something else that also had Hermione questioning herself. That horrid Legolas kept staring at her. _What can he mean by it?_ She wondered. There was such intensity in his eyes that his gaze seemed to pierce Hermione's soul. At first, when she caught him, he looked away promptly with a faint sneer. Recently, however, he held her gaze until Hermione was the one to look away if only to prevent him from reading her thoughts. _He must still think I'm a spy_. She figured and resolved to glare right back next time their eyes locked.

"Are you ready for the ball?" asked a cheery voice, but Hermione didn't hear. She had just had an encounter with Legolas in which she almost collided with him when turning the corner. She had apologized, but he remained coldly silent and simply stepped to the side for her to pass.

"What?" asked Hermione. She turned to see Eowyn sauntering in her wake.

"The ball" repeated Eowyn. "Are you ready?" Her sweet smile was so soothing, Hermione nearly forgot about Legolas.

"Uhhh…" said Hermione. "Well…"

"I'll take that as a no." jested Eowyn. A second later her eyes widened as far as her smile, and she grabbed Hermione by the shoulder. "I have an idea! Why don't I help you prepare?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, apprehensively.

"You'll see." Said Eowyn, mysteriously. "Be sure to wake up early tomorrow." With that, she sauntered off, hands clasped behind her back and chin tilted to the sky with self-satisfaction.

…...

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a knock on her door. Looking out her window, the morning sun had only just begun to shine. It was too early for visitors.

"Yes?" Hermione called grouchily from her bed.

"Miss Granger?" replied a woman's voice. "Can I come in?"

Realizing she was already wide-awake, Hermione got up and answered the door. Her early morning visitor turned out to be Eowyn with her lady's maid in tow holding a small pile of dresses.

"I noticed that you have been wearing the same few outfits over and over again, and I wanted to add to your options. With the ball tonight, I thought it would be desirable for you to look your best." Explained Eowyn as her maid laid the gowns out over Hermione's bed.

Hermione had never had such beautiful garments. There were a few everyday dresses and three luxurious ball gowns; one was of brilliant emerald silk accented with golden vines, one a deep red that hung off the shoulders, and the last of royal blue velvet that was skin-tight at the top with a loose billowing skirt.

"I couldn't possibly accept such a precious gift!" object Hermione running her hand down the green dress.

"Of course you can!" insisted Eowyn. "And you must. Vienna here has already expressed her excitement to style such lovely curls as yours. Besides, all the clothes you own are from your world. You're home is here now! You should dress like it."

Hermione felt her heart clinch at the word. _Home_. She smiled at Eowyn and thanked her with real feeling. "But why is Vienna here so early? The ball isn't until tonight." She asked, suddenly.

"Oh silly girl." Cooed Eowyn. "There is much to be done!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball of Bewilderment

"Wow." Said Eowyn. Stepping back to admire her work. Hermione had selected the green ball gown, and Vienna had done her hair up in an exquisite bun interwoven with golden vines to match those on her gown. "Every eligible bachelor in the room will want to dance with you!" sang Eowyn with her hands clasped under her chin.

"I doubt that." Replied Hermione. "There's one eligible bachelor who I know won't want to dance with me."

"Whoever could you mean?" asked Eowyn shocked. "Has someone offended you?"

"In a way." Began Hermione, turning to look out the window.

"Who was it?" continued Eowyn stepping up behind her.

"Just that dark and moody Legolas." Said Hermione crossing her arms.

"What?" asked Eowyn in amazement. "Legolas? Dark and moody? I've never heard of him described that way before! Legolas is always so cheerful."

"Ha!" cried Hermione. "Cheerful? Every time I see him he's scowling! And I overheard him in the garden one night accusing me of being a spy!"

"What? I've never known Legolas to behave in such a way." Insisted Eowyn. "So mean and suspicious. Maybe you have simply misunderstood him."

"I most certainly have not!" said Hermione turning to face her companion. "I'm telling you, he hates me, and I don't even care. He's absolutely horrid."

"It seems like you care to me." Eowyn gently touched Hermione's shoulder. "Can I call you Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Hermione, do you think you may have feelings for Legolas?"

"WHAT!?" gasped Hermione flinching away from Eowyn's hand. "Of course not! I find him detestable!"

"Love and hate are so easily confused." Replied Eowyn unperturbed. "They both find their roots in passion."

"I am incapable of feeling passion." Said Hermione darkly. "So I assure you I can feel neither love nor hate toward Legolas, I merely do not like him."

"Okay." Conceded Eowyn with an unconvinced look in her eye. "Perhaps I have made a mistake then. Anyway, it is time for the ball. Shall we?" Eowyn offered Hermione her arm, which the latter took with some apprehension, and together they walked to the ball with their magnificent gowns trailing behind them.

When Eowyn and Hermione arrived at the ball, they discovered they were rather late.

"There you are!" called Faramir weaving through the crowd towards them. He gave Eowyn a quick kiss and bowed to Hermione. "You both look marvelous."

Faramir offered an arm to each lady and all three made their way through the crowd toward a set of tables off to the side of the huge ballroom.

Numerous eyes had shifted toward Hermione as she drifted passed them, but Hermione saw none of them. The wheels in her head were turning, squealing, and screeching with what Eowyn had said to her. _Me? In love with Legolas?_ She thought to herself. _Impossible! He's awful. He's hateful. He's so pompous and judgmental. I hate him! Wait… I hate him? Hate?_

"Miss Granger!" called a gruff voice. The trio turned to see Gimli making his way to them. "You look mighty fine this evening, Miss Granger. Might I ask for the honor of your hand in the first dance?"

Hermione smiled slightly, relieved by the distraction from her unpleasant reverie. "Of course, Gimli." She answered.

Seeing that she was not alone, Eowyn and Faramir left Hermione with Gimli who led her out to the dance floor.

The music began, and Gimli winked at Hermione before bowing with enthusiasm. Hermione smiled and curtsied in return. The dance started and was made immediately awkward by the significant difference in stature between Hermione and her dwarf partner.

They stumbled around the dance floor, knocking into other couples and tripping on each other's feet. "I meant to do that." Insisted Gimli as he stumbled over his own foot while trying to take a step back. Hermione was laughing heartily at this point. In fact, this was the most she had laughed in a long time.

The music and the dance ended, but Gimli and Hermione continued laughing before making their way off the dance floor. Just as Gimli took Hermione's hand, she looked up to find Legolas leaning against a pillar. His fierce blue eyes were locked on her, but for the first time, they were not cold and piercing. In fact, they were as soft as air. Hermione had never seen him look that way before, and she felt a faint fluttering sensation in her chest at the sight.

They held each other's gazes for a moment before Gimli said, "I thank you Miss Granger, for the most delightful dance of my life!"

Hermione smiled at Gimli and replied, "You're very welcome! I haven't laughed so hard since I got here."

"And what a lovely laugh it is." Said someone from behind. Hermione froze. _Impossible!_ Regaining movement, she turned around slowly to face the newcomer.

"Ron?!"


End file.
